30 Days OTP Challenge
by SoulOfWriter
Summary: Historias cortas sobre Citrus basadas en el conocido reto de internet: 30 Days OTP Challenge. Rate T por seguridad, puede pasar a M en próximos capítulos.
1. Acurrucadas en algún lugar

**DISCLAIMER: CITRUS PERTENECE A SABUROUTA. GRACIAS POR UN MANGA TAN MARAVILLOSO.  
**

* * *

 **~ACURRUCADAS EN ALGÚN LUGAR** ~

 **C** ompartir cama era algo que Mei podía soportar. A veces. Porque Yuzu tenía la mala constumbre de moverse constantemente y abrazarla por la espalda como si fuese un peluche; ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y respirando sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, erizándole el cabello de la nuca. A veces se movía tanto que acababa destapándola o incluso tirándola sin pretenderlo de la cama. Por no mencionar, por supuesto, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Yuzu, una temperatura casi tres veces superior a la normal.

Mei podría decir que todo aquello le molestaba, y de hecho lo hacía, pero no en su totalidad. Lo cierto es que le gustaba sentir a Yuzu cerca, quisiera o no admitirlo. La hacía sentirse querida y necesitada, menos sola de lo usual. Era como si su hermanastra le devolviera un poco de toda esa felicidad perdida, y no era una sensación desagradable en lo absoluto.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, Mei era incapaz de coinciliar el sueño. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas, repasando tal cantidad de cosas que había empezado a sentirse mareada. Los eventos del día, su trabajo como presidenta del consejo, sus sentimeintos por Yuzu... ¿Sus sentimientos por Yuzu?

Era madrugada, y el único sonido que se oía en toda la habitación era la respiración profunda y calmada de Yuzu. Podía sentir su espalda contra la suya, y sus pies descalzos rozándose suavemente bajo las sábanas.

¿Podía ser aquello lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño? ¿Sus sentimientos por su hermanastra? Mei ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Quería a Yuzu? Sí, obvio la quería. Con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida. Con su paciencia y su cabezonería se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, un hueco que difícilmente dejaba espacio para nadie más. La cuestión, sin embargo, era si aquel amor era fraternal o si, en algún momento, sin saberlo, se le había ido de las manos.

Sintió un movimiento de mantas a su lado, y al volver el rostro se encontró con el semblante de Yuzu, iluminado por la platina luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Si Mei tuviera que describirla con palabras... ni todo su extenso vocabulario abarcaría para expresar lo hermosa que era su hermana. Aquel rostro fino, de rasgos suaves y delicados, aquellas mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y el cabello rubio y suave cayendo de forma desordenada sobre sus hombros... incluso siendo teñido, era increíblemente perfecto. Para Mei representaba un aura casi divina a la luz tibia de la luna.

Luchó por contener el impulso de tocarlo, más no pudo hacerlo. Se incorporó suavemente sobre la cama, y llevándose un mechón de su propio cabello tras su oreja, en un ademán tímido, acercó cuidadosamente sus mano a aquella larga mata de cabello dorado. Su expresión se contrajo ligeramente. ''No te queda nada mal... Es una lástima que vaya contra las normas de la escuela'' pensó, y queriendo probar sus propias palabras lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, encontrándolo sorprendentemente suave. No iba a mentir, amaba el cabello de Yuzu, fuese o no fuese su color natural. Sus ojos se trasladaron pues, a la pacífica expresión de Yuzu, y fue testigo de la tierna sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

''¿No puedes acatarlas por una vez, verdad?''

Inconscientemente se la devolvió. Era extraño, se sentía atraída hacia ella de una forma que no creía haber experimentado antes. Sentía la necesita de tocarla, de recorrer su rostro, su cuello con sus dedos. E, inconsientemente estos siguieron jugando con su cabello, rozándolo con cuidado, acariciándolo con suavidad y tratando de no despertarla. Después se desplazaron hasta su rostro, descendiendo lentamente a traves de su frente, el puente de su nariz fina y recta, y finalmente sus labios, que se entreabrieron ligeramente cuando los rozó con las yema de sus dedos. La oyó dejar escapar un leve suspiro en sueños, y justo en aquel momento, sintió el súbito e irrefrenable deseo de besarla.

Tal vez no era un buen momento, besarla mientras estaba dormida, pero ni siquiera vaciló. Había momentos en los que Mei podía ser racional y veces donde sencillamente todo el auto-control se escapaba de sus manos como agua. Manos que se movieron hasta sus mejillas, notando la piel caliente bajo sus dedos, antes de acercar su rostro a centímetros del suyo. El cálido aliento de Yuzu le produjo escalofríos cuando lo sintió sobre la comisura de sus labios.

 _Tan cerca..._

—Yuzu— susurró. En un tono suave, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no la escuchase. Pues de hecho lo hizo, reconoció aquella voz profunda y suave y sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose en segundos con los suyos.

Violeta y verde.

—Me...—pero antes de poder hablar, y formular con palabras lo sorprendida que se sentía, sintió los tibios labios de su hermanastra sobre los suyos, y se vio obligada a callar.

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando, — pues aún se debatía entre el sueño y la vigilia y se encontraba más dormida que despierta—, Yuzu trató de corresponder aquel beso con la misma calidez. Pero Mei ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ello, pues en pocos segundos se separó.

—... No es como si... — respondió de forma atropellada, retrocediendo y evitando la mirada de la mayor. Sus mejillas presentaban un ligero rubor, y su semblante luchaba por volver a retomar aquella frialdad usual, pero fallaba estrepitosamente—. Sólo... No podía dormir.

Yuzu estaba muda, en blanco. Es decir... ¿Mei la había besado mientras dormía? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué motivo? Su sorpresa súbita no duró mucho tiempo, sin embargo, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Suave sí, pero una carcajada después de todo. Aquella forma de reaccionar suya... ¡Adorable! ¡No había otra palabra para describir a Mei que esa en aquellos momentos!  
Antes de que la presidenta pudiese darse cuenta, Yuzu se le había lanzado en un abrazo de oso.

—¡Mei, pero que mona que eres!— exclamó estrujándola entre sus brazos—. ¡Me besas mientras duermo y después lo niegas! ¡Tan Tsundere~!

—¿Tsun... dere?— replicó la menor en un tono ligeramente molesto, mientras trataba de apartar a Yuzu de sí, que no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla—. Oye, Yuzu... me... asfixias... ¿qué estás haciendo?

Aquellas palabras retumbaron un par de segundos en la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta que finalmente su hermanastra se separó de ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía feliz. ''¿Ah?'' Al ver aquella expresión tan tierna, el helado corazón de Mei se aceleró.

— Si no podías dormir sólo tenías que decírmelo— le dijo ella, con un tono seguro y autoritario, pero lleno de cariño y comprensión—. Soy tu hermana mayor después de todo, ¿no? ¡Puedes contar conmigo para esta clase de cosas, tontita!

Finalizó, golpeándose el pecho con el puño cerrado. Mei suspiró.

— Si no puedo dormir es por tu culpa— respondió pues, alejándose un par de centímetros y apartando las mantas con ella—. Tu cuerpo irradia tal calor que llega a resultar molesto.

La expresión de Yuzu se entristeció ligeramente.

—... Oh— fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir en un principio. ''Pero es por tu culpa, Mei'' quiso decirle, más se contuvo. Sonrió de forma nerviosa, y se rascó la nuca tratando de excusarse con eso —. L-lo siento, trataré de no pegarme tanto a ti... Tal vez la cama no sea lo suficientemente grande para las dos. Puedo dormir en el futón si lo pre—

— No.

Aquel ''No'' sonó mucho más contundente y áspero de lo que hubiese esperado, por lo que Yuzu no pudo hacer sino sorprenderse. Su mirada esmeralda se cruzó con la suya, y Mei se la sostuvo un instante eterno. Las mejillas de la mayor enrojecieron entonces, a medida que un sentimiento cálido llenaba su pecho de algo que se asemejaba bastante a la esperanza.

—... ¿No?— es todo lo que pudo decir.

Mei desvió la mirada. Debería medir con más cuidado sus palabras, no quería haber sonado tan brusca... tan desesperada. Por mucho que no quisiese que Yuzu se fuera, debería haber medido su reacción. Así que su mente hizo lo que mejor sabía, pensar rápido. Una respuesta lógica bastaría para coartar aquel error.

— Mamá nos ha comprado la cama a ambas, sería desconsiderado que después de todo su esfuerzo no durmiésemos en ella — explicó, y su voz volvía a ser fría y serena. Aunque ella ya hubiese roto aquella lógica una vez—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Además, has estado pasando mucho tiempo en casa de Taniguchi-san últimamente. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Yuzu se paralizó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ella, Mei era la razón, por supuesto. Yuzu había estado pasando las noches en casa de Harumi porque sentía que no sería capaz de soportar compartir la misma cama que Mei dado los sentimientos que oprimían su pecho desde hacía semanas. No podía asegurar si era amor, o tal vez sí... o realmente... Lo único que sabía era que Mei la atraía poderosamente, y que era una tentación demasiado díficil de desechar. ¿Pero cómo podía contarle todo eso sin revelar sus sentimientos? Se limitó a buscar una excusa.

—Hum...— musitó, desviando la mirada—. Harumin y yo hemos estado estudiando para los exámenes finales. Le he dicho que me gustaría mucho estar entre los primeros en el Top 100 a fin de curso.

Mei pareció sorprenderse con la respuesta.

— ¿Es así?

— Es así— respondió y en sus labios se dibujó una suave sonrisa.— ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te sorprende que tu hermana mayor haya decidido ponerse las pilas? Mei, deberías tener más fe en mí. ¡Cuando acabe el curso estaré entre los alumnos con mejores calificaciones de toda la academia!

— No puedo tener fe en una persona que ni siquiera se digna a respetar el reglamento de la escuela— le respondió en algo parecido a un suspiro, tumbándose en la cama y echándose las mantas por encima— Pero si lo dices con tanta seguridad, supongo que no me queda más remedio que creerte.

—Sí, sí.

Y se hizo el silencio. Y pasaron los segundos. Yuzu pensó que se había quedado dormida y suspirando de alivio trató de hacer lo propio, pero entonces y para su sorpresa, Mei la llamó. Le daba la espalda, pero pudo escuchar con perfecta claridad cada una de sus palabras: ''Dime, Yuzu. ¿Harumi y tú también dormís juntas en una misma cama?''

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no por el hecho de que la respuesta era afirmativa, sino por el hecho de que era extraño viniendo de Mei. Le hacía pensar la posibilidad remota de que estuviese celosa.

—Ah... hum— respondió.

—¿Y también te pegas tanto a ella?

—¿Eh?— Yuzu desvió la mirada, cohibida cuando pudo comprender del todo la pregunta—. Eso... no. Bueno, realmente... creo que es ella la que se pega a mí.

Hubo un breve pero tenso silencio, y entonces sentió los brazos de Mei rodeándole la cintura mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Y notó, estremeciéndose ligeramente, su aliento cálido haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel. ''¿¡M-Mei?!'' balbuceó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por su parte. En principio.

Se quedaron en pasmoso silencio, sólo sintiendo la respiración de la otra, mientras la brisa nocturna hacía ondear suavemente las cortinas de seda blanca.

— Bien— aquello fue lo único que salió de sus labios, y Yuzu juraría que en su voz vibraba cierto tono de alivio. Como si se hubiese quitado un peso de los hombros. No fue capaz de añadir nada más. Era... extraño, pero en absoluto desagradable. Sentir a Mei abrazándola de esa forma era algo que de ninguna manera podía resultarle desagradable a Yuzu. Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su aliento cálido en su hombro... demasiado idílico, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aún estaría soñando.

Fuera como fuese, la verdad es que no podía importarle menos. Sus ojos se cerraron y acurrucada entre los brazos de su hermana menor, se quedó dormida con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.


	2. Cocinando Juntas

**Gracias a SkyBlue por comentar, a Kagerou09 y Layla Scarlett por poner esta historia en favoritos. Y por último, y no por eso menos importante, gracias a Evorma y klee.v por seguirla ^^**

 **Aquí está el segundo relato:**

* * *

~ **COCINANDO JUNTAS** ~

Sus manos se movían con tanta gracia y agilidad que Mei sencillamente no podía apartar la vista de ellas. De esas manos pequeñas, delicadas, de dedos largos y finos de pianista. Que si bien podrían dedicarse a tocar este instrumento, ahora parecían demasiado ocupadas picando diferentes verduras para preparar la cena de esa noche.

Carne de ternera, fideos y col china... Tal parecía que esta vez tocaba sukiyaki. Mei se sonrió internamente.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?— escuchó entonces la voz de Yuzu, y su hermanastra no pudo evitar preguntarse si tenía ojos en la nuca. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí? Se recompuso pronto de la sorpresa, sin embargo. Suponía que para Yuzu su presencia pasaba de todo menos desapercibida—. Es fácil— continuó — Puedes ir cortando la col mientras yo preparo la carne de ternera. Pero no te cortes, el cuchillo está afilado.

Se volvió para encontrarse con sus ojos, con una sonrisa sincera y resplandeciente. Mei dirigió la mirada a la encimera de la cocina, donde reposaban negi picado y varias setas; y después sobre la cacerola donde ya se cocían a fuego lento los fideos y la salsa de soja y azúcar. Un aroma suave y dulzón había empezado a invadir el ambiente.

Vaciló. ¿Cocinar? Mei no sabía cocinar. Procedía de una familia adinerada, ni siquiera dominaba como sostener bien un cuchillo. Ella era la orgullosa nieta del director de una prestigiosa academia y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y no... Y sí. Fue precisamente aquella idea lo que la impulsó a acercarse y aceptar la propuesta. ¿No podía ser tan díficil, verdad? ¿Qué podía salir mal cortando una col?

— Bien— fue su respuesta y Yuzu, no sin cierta sorpresa, le tendió el cuchillo por el mango—. Preparar la cena juntas es algo muy normal entre hermanas, ¿cierto?

— Oh... ¡Sí!— exclamó su compañera, sonando quizás más entusiasta de lo que pretendía—. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Preparar la cena juntas es algo súper normal, fraternal al máximo! Matsuri y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo...

Mei la transpasó con una mirada helada, pero Yuzu no pareció darse cuenta de esto. Tomó el cuchillo, y se afanó en trocear la col para añadirla antes de que empezasen a pegarse los fideos. Sus cortes, sin embargo, eran vacilantes, y díficilmente lograba trocear dos tiras iguales. Aquello no era lo suyo aunque pusiese todo el empeño del mundo...

Y Yuzu se dio cuenta de que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de estar a su altura. Porque con cada corte era como si se estuviese dejando la piel y el alma en la tabla. Librando una batalla campal contra una insulsa col. Se mordió la sonrisa en los labios, y no pudo evitar preguntarle sin reparos:

— Mei... ¿es la primera vez que cocinas?

— En casa... teníamos empleados que se dedicaban a esta clase de cosas— se explicó ella. Los cortes seguían siendo desiguales, torcidos—. Como podrás entender, tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme que preparar la cena o planchar la ropa.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Mei se volvió sobre su hombro para dirigirle una mirada de circunstancias. Yuzu rió con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Qué estupidez, verdad? ¡Obvio que era un sí! Su mente empezó a conspirar contra ella, y pronto pronunció en voz alta y con un tono tituabeante las palabras que llevaban largo rato silbando en sus oídos.

— Quieres... hum... ¿que yo te enseñe?

Silencio.

La respuesta llegó antes de lo de esperado, y para gozo de la mayor fue afirmativa. O lo parecía, al menos. El tono de Mei era tan frío y sereno que Yuzu díficilmente lograba entender si era un sí o un no.

— ¿Puedo yo impedírtelo?— replicó.

Wow, eso había sido... _inesperado._

Yuzu tragó saliva.

— Entonces...— murmuró la mayor, caminando y acercándose a ella por la espalda. Su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse, y sus mejillas ardían al sentir al objeto de su devoción tan cerca. El liso cabello de Mei le hizo cosquillas en el rostro cuando se inclinó sobre su hombro, y sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, se cerraron en torno a las suyas en un apretón vacilante—. D-déjame enseñarte como sostener el cuchillo primero.

Mei se sonrió internamente, aunque su única respuesta fue asentir ante sus palabras. Era perfectamente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre Yuzu, y de lo difícil que era para ésta encontrarse en una situación semejante y tratar de aparentar normalidad. ¿Normalidad? ¿Qué normalidad podía esperarse de una hermana mayor perdidamente enamorada de su hermana menor? Aunque no la uniesen vínculos de sangre... Era extraño. Atípico. No había nada de normal ahí.

Aun así Mei no dijo nada, se limitó a observar como las manos que sostenían las suyas titubeaban tanto que los cortes se volvieron incluso más inestables que antes.

— Si tiemblas tanto terminarás por cortarme.

Susurró, y Yuzu se detuvo de súbito. _''Oh... mierda. Mierda. Mei se ha dado cuenta. Se ha dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que me pone tenerla tan cerca...''_ Tragó saliva con dificultad. El rojo de su rostro había alcanzado la punta de sus orejas.

— L-lo siento— se disculpó de forma atropellada, soltando las manos de Mei como si estas le quemasen—. ¿C-crees poder hacerlo tú sola?

— Creo— respondió, sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo con firmeza, mientras Yuzu se dedicaba a otra cosa. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios profundas, lentas, acariciadoras y sensuales—. Gracias de todos modos, _Onee-chan_.

Yuzu, que estaba en ese instante cortando la ternera al otro lado de la encimera— tratando de forma vana recuperarse de aquella extenuante experiencia— dejó escapar un agudo quejido de dolor. Aquel _''Onee-chan''_ por parte de Mei le había tomado tan de sorpresa que sus manos la había traicionado y acababa de recibir un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos. El índice, para ser más exactos. ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que leer ese manga incestuoso? ¡Maldita mente sucia la suya!

— ¿Yuzu?— preguntó Mei pues, dejando el cuchillo a un lado y volviéndose hacia ella, aunque no hizo ademán alguno de intentar acercarse—. ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí— replicó ella con rapidez, sonriendo ligeramente por encima de su hombro—. No es más que un pequeño corte... nada de que alarmarse.

Extendió el brazo delante de ella y observó su mano con exacerbado dramatismo. Aquella mano blanca, delicada, ahora mancillada por una pequeña herida abierta que derramaba su líquido brillante y carmesí sobre su piel perfecta. Era demasiado pequeña para causar verdadero daño, pero por su parte, no resultaba en absoluto estético.

— Ugh.

Suspiró.

— ¿Te duele?

Sintió como Mei acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos un par de centímetros.

Yuzu se paralizó como si acabase de chocar contra un muro. _''¿Es genuina preocupación eso que logro entrever en tu voz? ¿Mei, estás preocupada por mí? De verdad no es nada, pero... ¿Podría ser que ese infranqueable muro de hielo que nos separa haya comenzado a derretirse?''_ Su mente era un auténtico hervidero de ideas, así que tardó lo que pareció una eternidad en contestarle con palabras.

Pero, cuando abrió la boca finalmente, solo un jadeo sorprendido logró escaparse de sus labios. _''¿Q-qué...? ¡M-Mei, ¡¿qué haces?!''_ Su rostro enrojeció de forma súbita, inmediata, y sus palabras se atollaron en su garganta de tal forma que no pudo añadir nada más.

Y no era para menos.

Mei había tomado su mano herida entre las suyas, y sus labios, su boca, su lengua se encontraban ahora sobre el pequeño corte en su dedo índice. Yuzu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gritar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Lamiéndole la herida? ¿Y por qué sus ojos no se apartaban de los suyos cada vez que succionaba con más insistencia? ¿Era la única que sentía que todo se había vuelto demasiado caliente de pronto? Su rostro ardía, y su corazón latía con tal fuerza contra sus costillas que Yuzu sentía poder estallar en cualquier momento.

—M-Mei...— musitó.

¿Cómo algo tan aparentemente inocente podía resultarle tan erótico?

Seguro que tenía algo que ver con la forma en la que aquellos orbes violetas no se apartaban de los suyos. Intensos, profundos, como un mar infranqueable y opaco que hacían que una descarga eléctrica recorriese de arriba a abajo su espina dorsal cada vez que lamía con más insistencia. Dios Mei, era un dedo... no un maldito helado. ¿Qué..? Por suerte (o por desgracia) se retiró una vez la herida hubo dejado de sangrar.

— La saliva humana contiene Opiorfina— la oyó explicarse, como si aquello lo resumiese todo. Su expresión volvía a ser una máscara de fría indiferencia—. Un analgésico natural seis veces más potente que la morfina. Hazlo la próxima vez que te cortes, es más efectivo que el agua para calmar el dolor.  
Oh, y — añadió entonces, señalando el humo negro que había empezado a emanar desde la cacerola en el fogón — el sukiyaki se ha quemado. ¿Quieres encargar comida china?

Le dio la espalda sin esperar contestación por su parte, buscando el teléfono en la mesa del salón. Deslizó suavemente la lengua por la comisura de sus labios antes de retirarse de la cocina por completo. Y Yuzu... bueno, la pobre Yuzu no pudo responderle. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no desplomarse contra el suelo.

 _''¿E-esto también es algo normal entre hermanas...? —_ pensaba, mirándose la mano con aprensión _—. Diablos... Creo que necesito una ducha fría ahora mismo''_

No era la única después de todo. Mei, apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, se mordió el labio inferior.


	3. Tomando Helado

**Hola de nuevo, y gracias a todos aquellos que siguen comentando y poniendo en favoritos esta historia. Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Al final de este cap, responderé los comentarios que he recibido. Gracias de verdad por apoyarme con este pequeño proyecto, es muy reconfortante saber que alguien aprecia como y lo que escribo.  
**

 **Para todos ustedes, aquí está el tercer relato:**

* * *

 **~TOMANDO HELADO~**

La voz de Yuzu impregnada de sofoco y cansancio interrumpió el irritante cantar de las cigarras y el leve tintineo de la campanilla de viento que colgaba de la puerta corredera del salón. Aah... Cigarras, sol y el típico Fuurin nipón, señales claras de que el verano azotaba sin piedad el archipiélago japonés.

En un intento vano por refrescarse, la mayor de las Aihara se había echado sobre el tatami del salón, justo frente a la puerta corredera que daba al jardín.

— ¡Que calor!— se quejó de la forma más dramática posible, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas lo máximo que le permitía su cuerpo.

Mei se encontraba regando las flores bajo el tórrido sol de Junio, impertubable en apariencia. Las altas temperaturas parecían ser una de sus menores preocupaciones en aquellos momentos, y se afanaba con tranquilidad en darle a las plantas y flores el agua que tanto necesitaban para subsistir. En apariencia, al menos, pues poco después suspiró levemente, y se secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

— Yuzu— llamó a su hermanastra con su usual tono monocorde—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas en lugar de quejarte? La temperatura no bajará por mucho que lloriquées.

Yuzu musitó algo entre dientes, perezosa. No parecía tener intención alguna de levantarse. El calor le había arrebatado las energías... se sentía cansada, desganada y apáticado... o sencillamente le apetecía vaguear un rato. No podía negar que era relajante estar tumbada allí.

— ¡Pero es que hace tanto calor, Mei!— gimoteó pesarosa—. ¡Creo que voy a morir de una insolación como mueva el más mínimo músculo! ¡Ya me duele tanto la cabeza...!— dramatizó a propósito, llevándose el brazo sobre los ojos—. ¡Aaah!— gritó — ¡Me mareo...! ¡Ooh, todo está dando vueltas...!

Mei suspiró profundamente, condesciente. Era obvio que estaba exagerando en un intento bastante patético por eludir responsabilidades; —Un golpe de calor hubiese sido más viable (y creíble)— pero Mei no se lo reprochó. Verdaderamente no podía culparla, ella también estaba exhausta y empezaba a sentirse sofocada. Algo fresco les vendría bien a ambas para pasar el mediodía.

— Entonces— continuó, dejando la regadera a un lado con un movimiento tan grácil como ella misma—, supongo que tampoco querrás compartir conmigo el último helado que queda en la nevera, ¿verdad? Moverte supondrá un horrible desgaste de energía y podrías acabar por desmayarte.

Yuzu se levantó del suelo con presteza, como un resorte, quedándose sentada sobre el Tatami. Mei le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, y Yuzu se disculpó apresuradamente con algo que sonó como ''¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! ¡Es increíble lo mucho que puede somatizar una, ¿verdad?'' alzando ambos brazos en el aire. Y entonces, ambas hermanastras no pudieron contener la risa y estallaron en un alegre coro de carcajadas. La mayor un poco más escandalosamente que Mei, pues la presidenta del consejo no estaba acostumbrada a reír. Adaptada a ser una persona altiva, críptica y seria, se sentía extraño. Ajeno. Como si no fuese ella misma. Tal vez se trataba del calor... quizás el inclemente sol había derretido esa fría coraza de hielo que resguaradaba sus emociones del exterior.

Fuera como fuese, Yuzu lo agradecía.

— Bien— habló Mei pues, una vez las carcajadas cesaron—. ¿Quieres compartir ese helado conmigo?

— Por favor.

Su hermanastra río debilmente cuando oyó la respuesta. ''De acuerdo''. Y pasando por su lado, se adentró en la casa, en dirección a la cocina. Yuzu sonrió cuando se hubo quedado sola. Compartir un helado con Mei sonaba tan... idílico. Incluso aún sabiendo que su presencia aumentaría su propia temperatura corporal—y aquello era contraproducente teniendo en cuenta que ya sentía calor de por sí— no le importaba. Estar con Mei era una prioridad que podía anterponer a cualquier circunstancia.

Las cigarras chirriaban con más insistencia desde el jardín cuando Mei regresó con una tarrina de helado de naranaja— el favorito de Yuzu— y dos cucharillas pequeñas. Su expresión era ahora una máscara pétrea, como usualmente, y sin decir ni una sola palabra ni esperar a que su hermanastra dijese nada tampoco, tomó asiento a su lado, sentándose de rodillas mientras Yuzu yacía de piernas cruzadas— enrojeció ligeramente ante su repentina cercanía, balbuceando un nervioso: ''¡M-Mei! ¡Ya estás aquí!''

Mei se limitó a asentir en silencio, aún sin hablar, y tomó un poco de helado con una de las cucharillas. Con el sol que entraba desde el jardín, el postre comenzó a derretirse lentamente, y Mei se lo acercó a los labios con una expresión serena. Pero no a los propios, sino a los de su hermanastra. Esta, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase al comprender del todo sus intenciones.

— Yuzu— habló la menor—, abre la boca.

Yuzu la miró con sorpresa, no creyéndose del todo que su hermanastra quisiera alimentarla. ¿No eran eso lo que hacían las parejas? El simple pensamiento la hizo enrojecer aún más. _''¿Esto no es otro beso indirecto? Mei... ''_. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, sin pensarlo más, cerró los ojos y despegó los labios. Aunque estaba tensa como un elástico y temblaba ligeramente a causa del nerviosismo, no vaciló.

Mei se sonrió levemente, enternecida por su reacción ahora que Yuzu no podía verla. Sin embargo, la cucharilla de helado jamás llegó. La mayor de las Aihara no alcanzó a sentir el regusto cítrico en su paladar ni la frialdad del helado. Curiosa, preguntándose si su hermanastra había cambiado de parecer, o si había algo que la hacía demorarse, abrió los ojos con expectación.

— ¿Mei?

— ¿Hm?— respondió ella, y cuando Yuzu la vio voltear su cabeza para mirarla, descubrió entre sus labios la cucharilla. _Su_ cucharilla, para ser más exactos. Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su boca por la sorpresa amenazaba con desencajarle la mandíbula.

— ¡¿AH?!— exclamó, pasmada—. ¡Esa es...! ¡Mei...!

¿Mei se estaba burlando de ella o sólo pretendía jugar? ¡Fuera como fuese era muy cruel! ¡Terriblemente cruel! ¿Qué clase de tortura era esa? La menor despegó la cucharilla de sus labios, ajena al descontento de Yuzu en apariencia; y, con los ojos cerrados, dejó escapar un leve suspiro de complacencia.

— Mmm... Delicioso— musitó, y por un momento pareció detenerse a saborear el regusto a naranjas; el helado frío derritiéndose lentamente en su paladar... con los ojos cerrados y expresión satisfecha. Y después, sin más, le dirigió una mirada fría a su hermanastra—. Yuzu—empezó—, ¿no vas a comer?

— ¿Eh?— balbuceó más que dijo, incrédula. ¿Cómo que no iba a comer? ¡Por supuesto que iba a comer! Simplemente había creído que le daría aquella cucharada a ella. Frunció el ceño ligeramente como una niña en mitad de una rabieta, y tomó la otra cucharilla entre sus dedos.— Gah... pensé que tú me darías.

Mei inhaló profundamente por la nariz.

— Puedes comer tú sola.

Yuzu asintió, resignada. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión de esa forma? ¿Le daría vergüenza, acaso? ¿Hacer algo que solían hacer las parejas le hacía sentirse incómoda? Ugh... Definitivamente no podía entenderlo, Mei seguía siendo un completo y total misterio para ella.

— Yuzu.

— ¿Si...?

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar aquello, apenas sin ganas, cuando sintió un par de fríos labios sobre los suyos. Todo en aquel momento dejó de tener sentido, incluso el hecho de que Mei era propensa a hacer esa clase de cosas sin razón o motivo aparente. La cabeza de Yuzu comenzó a dar vueltas cuando sintió la lengua de Mei rozando su labio inferior, y su pulgar en su barbilla la instaban a abrir la boca para profundizar aún más el beso. Ahogó un gemido bajo, gutural, cuando su hermanastra logró su cometido y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso húmedo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en la que una escena así se repetía, pero la electricidad siempre la sacudía sin reparos cuando se encontraban con tal pasión y ferocidad. Aquella era la forma en la que Mei expresaba todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

— Ngh...—musitó la mayor cuando se separaron a causa de la falta de oxígeno, unidas por un débil hilo de saliva. Jadeante, Mei apoyó su frente sobre la suya.

— Lo siento— musitó más que dijo, y Yuzu parpadeó con sorpresa—. No pude hacerlo.

— ¿Eh?

¿A que se estaba refiriendo? ¿Qué era aquello que no había podido hacer? Oh, ¿acaso no sería...?

Y entonces y para su asombro... Yuzu rió. Rió. enternecida, con una voz clara y alegre. Su risa cantarina como el tintineo de un centenar de campanillas, resonó un instante eterno entre las paredes de la habitación y los oídos de Mei. Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon ante la escena.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— exclamó, sin dejar de reír—. ¡Mei! ¿Cómo puedes besarme de ese modo y después no ser capaz de darme una cucharada de helado? ¡Es demasiado tierno! ¡Para que luego digan que eres una amargada!

''¿Quién dice eso?''

La menos desvió la mirada en un ademán tímido y, cerrando los ojos, se puso solemnemente en pie. Aunque su rostro presentaba un ligero y apenas perceptible rubor, su expresión era tan fría y sobria como siempre. Yuzu la siguió con la mirada.

—... ¿Mei?— preguntó con cautela, pensando que había dicho algo mal.

Sin embargo, no era ese el caso. Al menos no en su totalidad.

— Voy a darme un baño— le respondióc on un tono sereno, encaminándose hacia la puerta del salón—. Mamá no tardará en volver.

—Oh— su mente pensó rapido, demasiado quizás, y no pudo evitar ponerse también en pie— ¡Espera Mei, voy contigo!  
Al ver la mirada grave que la menor le dirigió en consecuencia, Yuzu se llevó las manos tras la nuca y soltó una risilla nerviosa —. Ooo... ¡También puedo quedarme aquí terminándome el helado!— torció, con una voz algo más grave y sobreactuada de lo normal— ¡No quiero que se desperdicie con este calor tan horrible! Sería una auténtica lástima que ocurriese algo así, ¿no lo crees? ¡Hum, hum! ¡Definitivamente sería lo peor!

Mei suspiró, condesciente. Yuzu debería pensar mejor las cosas antes de hablar... no tenía ni idea de como le afectaba esa impulsividad suya. Esa personalidad inconsciente, ese modo de decir las cosas sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaban. No estaba molesta, sin embargo. No era como si no quisiera compartir un baño con Yuzu, pues no sería la primera vez después de todo.

Apoyándose contra la puerta del salón, le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro. Yuzu se quedó sin palabras cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con aquellos orbes violetas, profundos, tan atrayentes y llenos de misterios... Tan altivos y crípticos. Mei era un rompecabezas que nunca iba a cansarse de tratar de resolver.

— Puedes ocuparte del helado luego, ¿cierto?— respondió con un tono sereno, desapareciendo finalmente por el pasillo.

La campana de viento volvió a sonar, tintineante y clara, cuando Yuzu nerviosa y exaltada, corrió hasta la puerta del salón. Su corazón latía eufórico en su pecho, y su mente era ahora un auténtico hervidero de ideas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Cómo que podía ocuparse después del helado?

— ¡E-espera Mei!— exclamó titubeante—. ¿Eso es un sí...?

Mei no se detuvo ni se volvió para mirarla, pero sus palabras fueron claras y firmes cuando respondió.

— Eso es un cállate y ven conmigo antes de que cambie de idea.

Yuzu ni lo pensó. La verdad es que ya se había olvidado completamente del calor, de las cigarras, y del postre que tanto había ansiado probar. De hecho, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos... y la tarrina de helado de naranja se quedó allí, sobre la mesita del salón... derritiéndose lentamente bajo el tórrido sol de Junio.

* * *

 **skyblue:** ¡Muchas gracias! Citrus es un manga fantástico que me enamoró desde su primera página. Y sí, seguro que Mei tiene ese lado tierno y sentimental escondidillo por ahi xD **  
**

 **Evorma:** Que sea de ayuda contra el aburrimiento ya es un gran logro para mí, y si además tiene pinta de ser hadcanon, aún más xD Gracias por tus palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

 **Kagerou09:** Gracias, y tal y como esperabas... aquí tienes, un capítulo más de este intento de reto que trato de escribir. Espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

 **angel0wonder:** Thank you so much! Your review make me so happy! ^^ And... Well, your Spanish is pretty good for me :3

 **Luna:** Tendré en cuenta esas peticiones, muchas gracias por leer 3

 **Layla Scarlett:** Citrus es un manga maravilloso que es imposible no adorar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Layla, espero que te guste este tercer relato.

 **SraVii** : ¡Oh vaya, una lectora en Wattpad! :D ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo!

 **Luka. :** Yeah, I know what you mean xD De hecho tengo pensado escribir algo de ese estilo, por eso avisé que el rating podría cambiar con el pasar de los capítulos, sólo hay que tener paciencia (?. Gracias por leer ^^ **  
**


	4. Charlando sobre cosas sin importancia

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y me ayudan a mejorar y seguir esta historia! ^^ 3 ¡Gracias de verdad! Aquí traigo el cuarto. No escribo esta historia con la intención de seguir un orden, estos One-shots son autoconclusivos y bastante randoms (? Por lo que estás escenas pueden trascurrir tanto antes como después de los anteriores y posteriores relatos. Este en concreto, transcurre durante el primer volumen de manga, cuando Yuzu y Mei apenas sí se conocían.  
**

 **He aquí el cuarto en la lista:**

* * *

~ **CHARLANDO SOBRE COSAS SIN IMPORTANCIA** ~

—Mei, ¿cúal es tu color...?

—Estoy tratando de leer—respondió, estoica— Ahora no me molestes.

La respuesta la atravesó como una saeta helada, interrumpiéndola y evitando que dijese nada más. Mei ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista para mirarla cuando aquella palabras brotaron de sus labios con aspereza, de forma mecánica e impersonal.

Yuzu se detuvo un breve segundo a observarla, entre sorprendida y dolida por la acidez y rudeza con la que la había tratado. Pero finalmente, suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que lo mejor era desistir en su afán de mantener una conversación con su hermanastra. Su relación no era la mejor a pesar de que ella se esforzaba realmente en ser una buena hermana, así que debía haberse imaginado una respuesta semejante. Y aunque de hecho lo sabía, que Mei estaba muy, pero muy lejos de su alcance, no podía dejar de intentar alcanzarla. Era lo único que Yuzu quería, que Mei confiase en que siempre iba a estar allí para ella, en que la quería... tanto como una hermana y como algo más, y que la necesitaba tanto como ella la necesitaba... o al menos creía necesitarla.

Pero aquella idea parecía más y más lejana con el paso de los días. Tan difusa como la misma niebla.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, rendida.

Era una tarde fría de octubre. El viento silbaba a través de los resquicios de las ventanas, y aunque no parecía que fuese a llover, dentro de Yuzu se había desatado una horrible tormenta de sentimientos encontrados. Los pensamientos e ideas fluían de forma torrencial en su mente, a pesar de que su expresión divagaba entre el cansancio y la desesperanza. ¿Cómo podía ella mejorar su relación con Mei? ¿Qué más podía hacer por intentar acercarse a ella? ¿Por conseguir su confianza, su respeto... o incluso su amor? Mei era tan fría… tan críptica. Yuzu era incapaz de entender que cosas vagaban por su mente, que necesitaba, que le hacía falta para poder sonreír aunque sólo fuese un mero instante.

A veces, sin embargo, aquella barrera helada que solía envolverla parecía derretirse un poco, parecía abrirse algo más, y cuando Yuzu se sentía esperanzada, cuando creía que había logrado dar un paso más en su relación... que por fin había conseguido que dejase de verla por encima del hombro; Mei usaba de nuevo aquel tono frío, monocorde, y todo el avance se iba por el caño.

Era tan... frustrante. Tal vez debería dejar de intentarlo.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar volver a verla. Volver a contemplar aquella expresión pétrea, a delinear sus rostro y sus finas facciones con la mirada. A comentar internamente que las gafas de lectura la hacían verse aún más sexy, y que el cabello le caía como agua sobre los hombros, hasta la altura de la clavícula, quizás un poco más abajo... Dios, su hermanastra realmente era sexy. Se maldijo por pensar esas cosas, y gruñó entre dientes con frustración. _''¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando...?''_

—E-esto, Mei...—intentó volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

—Azul.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, y frunció el ceño en confusión. El ligero rubor de sus mejillas se atenuó, sin embargo. Mei no varió su expresión, pero se deshizo de la gafas de lectura con un simple movimiento, antes de volver a abrir la boca para hablar.

—Lo que querías saber— se explicó—. Mi color favorito es el azul.

—Oh— aquello fue lo único que alcanzó a responder. ''Oh''. ¿Mei tenía efecto retardado o algo así? Fuera como fuese le había respondido, debía considerarlo un avance. Se sonrió de forma nerviosa, sin embargo— . Oh. E-es... es un bonito color. A mí me gusta el amarillo.

Mei volvió a colocarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, y se acomodó en el sillón.

—El amarillo es horrible.

—¡Hey, pero es mi favorito!— le espetó entonces, pasmada. Le pareció advertir una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Mei, pero desapareció tan deprisa que Yuzu creyó haberla imaginado—. ¡Por algo me lo teñí de ese color! ¡Oh vamos, es mono! ¿No me queda bien?

Mei no respondió enseguida. Se limitó a volver la vista al libro y el silencio inundó en pocos segundos y de nuevo el salón de la residencia Aihara. Yuzu se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa. _''¿Hablaba en serio? ¿A Mei no le gusta mi cabello? ¿Porque es teñido? ¿Porque ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? Aah... ¡creo que me preocupo demasiado!''_

 _—_ Yo no he dicho eso.

—... ¿Eh?

—Tu cabello— señaló Mei, y Yuzu sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago—. Te dejo llevarlo en la academia a pesar de que va en contra de las normas establecidas. No es tu color natural.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?— preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Podía ser posible eso? ¿Mei la estaba halagando de alguna manera? ¿Por fin mantenían una conversación normal, a pesar de que el tono de su hermanastra seguía siendo tan frío como siempre? Su voz titubeó ligeramente, nerviosa y esperanzada—. Acaso es... ¿es porque te gusta?

La respuesta, en cambio, la sumió en la desolación.

—No— respondió de nuevo, estoica. Yuzu dejó caer la cabeza, abatida. Su expresión se ensombreció. Maravilloso... otro avance fallido. Otra decepción que sumar a una larga lista de decepciones. Tal vez debería ir pensando en teñírselo de nuevo. Pero entonces, Mei continuó— Yo no tengo favoritismos, Yuzu. Si te dejo llevarlo...

Hubo un instante de silencio, que fue brevemente interrumpido por el pasar de las hojas del libro. Mei ni siquiera la estaba mirando cuando habló, pero a Yuzu le pareció notar un tono más cálido en sus palabras—. Es porque te gusta a ti.

Un súbito calor inundó el pecho de Yuzu, y sus mejillas enrojecieron por la sorpresa. Oh, Mei tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos... o al menos parte de ellos. Eso sí que podía considerarlo un gran paso en aquella relación plagada de dificultades. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Mei la interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez alzando la vista para cruzar sus profundos ojos violetas con los suyos.

—Y porque estoy segura de que no lo cambiarías aunque te lo pidiese.

Yuzu sonrió con cierta debilidad. _''No tienes idea de las cosas que yo haría si tú me las pidieras, Mei...''_ musitó mentalmente, desviando sutilmente la mirada con pudor. Su hermanastra, sin embargo, se sonrió internamente, pero su expresión externa no varió.

Y sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre ella un largo segundo. No podía mentir, sí que le gustaba aquella melena rubia suya. Era una característica más de todas las que adoraba de Yuzu y que sencillamente no podía pronunciar en voz alta por una u otra razón. Aunque se negase a admitirlo, ni siquiera ante ella misma, le gustaba aquella parte rebelde de ella, su determinación y su inconformismo. Y su cabezonería. A pesar de lo mucho que tratase de alejarla, de empujarla lejos de su vida, Yuzu no hacía más que nadar contra-corriente y tratar de alcanzarla por todos los medios posibles. De tratar de romper aquella coraza, de derretir aquel corazón helado. De ser parte de ella. Y aquello era algo que nadie había hecho jamás.

Tal vez podía aprovechar ahora y continuar la conversación, después de todo aquella historia que estaba leyendo había empezado a aburrirle. Cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesa, dándole a entender a Yuzu que tenía toda su atención para ella.

—¿Cúal es tu comida favorita?— preguntó entonces, dejando también las gafas sobre la tapa cerrada del libro.

Yuzu alzó la mirada. La esperanza brillaba en sus expresivos orbes verdes. Las mariposas revoloteaban inquietas en su estómago y su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, inundándola de algo que se asemejaba muchísimo a la felicidad. Era un pequeño paso, sin embargo... pero tratándose de Mei, era todo mundo, un paso enorme. Por fin parecía haber empezado a ver la luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel. Al menos ya casi podía vislumbrar el sol.

—Uh... el Sushi me gusta bastante...—respondió, y soltó una alegre carcajada.

Mei elevó sus labios en una mueca que podría haberse asemejado a una sonrisa.

—El sushi está bien—respondió—. La mía es el Tonkatsu.

Y continuaron hablando hasta que su madre regresó, bien entrada la noche. Se podría decir que fue un día productivo, después de todo. Yuzu desde luego, lo archivaría en un lugar muy especial de su memoria.


	5. Llevando la ropa de la otra

**¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí tienen la quinta historia de estas dos chicas! 3**

* * *

~ **LLEVANDO LA ROPA DE LA OTRA** ~

— ¿Cómo puedes llevar esto puesto? ¡Es súper-incómodo!— se quejó Yuzu, tratando por todos los medios el no asfixiarse con la corbata del uniforme. Llevaba la camisa blanca reglamentaria perfectamente abrochada, al igual que la chaqueta, y la falda a la altura estipulada, tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Mei, frente al espejo, le dirigió una mirada ladeada.

— Ésa es mi línea— le respondió con estoicismo.

Porque sí, porque intercambiarse las ropas por un momento había parecido una idea interesante. A medias. Todo había empezado con una conversación sobre las normas y el reglamento escolar, porque Mei tenía alguna extraña manía con hablar de ello cada vez que podía. Yuzu había acababado proponiendo que tal vez debería ponerse en su lugar; y que por defecto, no había mejor forma para ello que llevando por un momento la ropa de la otra. Tal vez así Mei lograse comprender de una vez porque se saltaba el reglamento de vestuario tan olímpicamente. Ella alegaba que no se trataba de simple rebeldía, que era una cuestión de principios y estética.

Pero parecía que su idea no estaba dando resultado alguno.

—¡Oh vamos!—gimoteó Yuzu, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda y sofocada—. ¡No puedes quejarte! ¡Por lo menos tú puedes respirar!

Mei no pudo evitarlo, sonrió ligeramente. O tal vez Yuzu se lo imaginó, pues en segundos su hermanastra volvía a tener aquella expresión fría y pétrea de siempre. ¿Tan mal le haría sonreír aunque fuese un poco? Fuera como fuese, se veía extraña llevando su ropa, diferente. Y no sólo por el hecho de que aquel no era su estilo, sino porque la falda por encima de los muslos, dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, y delineaban su grácil figura de reina haciéndola más sensual a sus ojos. Como si eso fuese posible. Yuzu no podía dejar de maldecirse el estar tan ocupada tratando de respirar como para poder apreciarlo sin restrinciones.

—No me gusta llevar la falda por encima del muslo, es obsceno— le respondió Mei, reajustándose la prenda con presteza, ajena por supuesto a sus pensamientos. Yuzu hizo un mohín, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias—. Puedo entender lo de la falda, ¿pero por qué el lazo? Si tu intención es provocar no le veo utilidad alguna.

Yuzu enrojeció inevitablemente ante semejante acusasión. Si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, propablemente se hubiese atragantado para hacer alusión al conocido cliché televisivo.

—¡¿P-provocar?!— repitió. Aunque sonó más parecido a un ladrido. O a un estornudo. Desvió la mirada, soltando una risa baja y nerviosa—. Pfft, por supuesto que no busco provocar, es una escuela de chicas...

Mei no respondió en seguida. Sus manos, delicadas, subieron hasta su cabeza para recogerse el cabello en una cola alta. Su blanco, grácil cuello de cisne quedó perfectamente al descubierto de los ojos curiosos de Yuzu. Realmente, odiaría tener que admitir que aquella ropa no le disgustaba tanto como había creído en un principio, ella no podía decir eso. Porque después de todo, era la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, la seria y profesional presidenta del consejo. Su abuelo era el director, no más. Y debía anteponer las normas a sus propios gustos personales. Aunque esto limitase su libertad como mujer.

— ¿Y?— preguntó pues, con un tono sereno e indiferente. Ni en momentos como ese su voz mostraba emoción alguna, más que seriedad y monotonismo. Yuzu frunció el ceño, escéptica.

—¿Cómo que ''y''?— replicó, confusa—. ¿Qué importa que lleve una falda tan corta en un centro femenino? No es como si fuesen a violarme o algo así...

Mei le dirigió una mirada seria a través del espejo. Parecía estar preguntándose si Yuzu realmente era tan ingenua como aparentaba o simplemente estaba tomándole el pelo. ¿Hablaba en serio? Claro que no, debía ser eso. Una broma más. De ningún modo Yuzu podía ser tan inocente.

Sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de despejar su mente, y con los ojos cerrados y expresión sobria respondió:

— En un lugar tan restringido como lo es una academia femenina, los instintos primarios como el sexo no están condicionados de forma estricta por las cuestiones de género. Las hormonas, la libido... incluso algo tan simple como la curiosidad...; Todo eso prima ante los prejuicios sexuales.

—Da igual el como o el quién, lo único que deseas es satisfacer tus deseos.

Cuando acabó su explicación, el silencio tomó posesión de la habitación. Yuzu estaba pálida, y su expresión seguía siendo confusa, completamente ida. Algo como eso... no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto? Sabía por Harumi y las cosas que esta le había contado que las relaciones entre chicas eran un tema muy común en la academia, pero no era como si ella pretendiese algo así para nada. No en lo que a su modo de vestir se refería, al menos.

—... ¿Eh?— fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar.

Mei suspiró con exasperación.

— En pocas palabras...—explicó—. Lo haces. Provocar, quiero decir.

En un movimiento rápido, se soltó el cabello, dejando que su melena negra se delizase como agua por sus omóplatos firmes y torneados. Yuzu enrojeció de forma súbita. Tal vez ante la escena, tal vez por sus palabras. Su corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de forma intensa.

—¿¡Ah?!— exclamó, pasmada—. ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿A quién?

Mal movimiento.

Mei ni siquiera vaciló cuando sus ojos violetas y profundos hicieron contacto con la mirada esmeralda de Yuzu. Esa mirada... esa mirada que escondía tantos deseos y secretos. Su hermanastra sintió que aquellos ojos la engullían, la devoraban, la ahogaban en un mar de perdiciones y fantasías inconfesables. Pero fueron sus palabras, determinadas y acariciadoras, las que le hicieron sentir que las piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo.

—A mí.

Jaque mate.

Hubo un nuevo silencio. En absoluto incómodo esta vez. Yuzu no fue capaz de decir nada, porque no podía haber oído bien... aquello... No, definitivamente no podía ser cierto. Ni su mirada ni sus palabras mentían, podía verlo. Pero... ¿Su hermanastra acababa de admitir en voz alta que aquella forma de vestir le hacían desearla? ¿El objeto de sus delirios, de sus sueños y fantasías? ¿La persona que más amaba en el mundo pero sin embargo la que nunca podría tener?

Aquello era...

— M-Mei...—musitó, pues su cerebro fue incapaz de procesar más palabras.

Apenas fue consciente de en que momento la menor se encontraba allí, frente ella, mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento, no supo si se trataba de la repentina invasión de su espacio personal o el haber oído aquellas sugerentes palabras, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Sus músculos no reaccionaban, su corazón había perdido la calma y sus pies estaban clavados al suelo, como si hubiesen sido pegados con cola de impacto. Permanecía muda, anonada, perdida en el mar de aquellos profundos ojos, que solían mostrarse tan serenos y altivos, tan llenos de un orgullo y una sobriedad que se le antojaba inalcanzable a veces.

Apenas sintió los dedos de Mei desabrochando la corbata de su uniforme.

—¿Piensas devolverme ya mi ropa o voy a tener que quitártela yo?— le preguntó con un tono bajo, casi gutural. Su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas cuando se inclinó sobre su oreja derecha, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Yuzu tembló ligeramente cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse tortuosamente sobre la fina tela, y desabrochar a continuación y con pasimonia cada uno de los botones de la camisa—. Dime, ¿no sentías que te ahogabas con la corbata? Si te la quito dejará de ser un problema.

Yuzu ni siquiera alcanzó a responder. No podía terminar de entender como había acabado en una situación semejante, pero la verdad es que no podía importarle menos. ¿Qué más daba el cómo cuando se sentía tan dichosa y correspondida a la vez? ¿Cuando dejaría que Mei hiciese con ella lo que se le antojase? Perdiéndose en la mirada de Mei, en sus profundos ojos violetas, en aquel brillo malicioso y en sus pupilas dilatadas... En la atmósfera repentinamente cálida y sofocante... Yuzu sentía estar ahogándose de una forma completamente distinta.

Pero, a diferencia de antes, no era una sensación desagradable en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo podía serlo? De hecho era tan agradable que aunque los nervios y el miedo la devorasen por completo, no le importaría ir más lejos. Hasta el final si fuese menester.

Sin embargo, todo quedó en eso, en una simple sensación pasajera. Lo único que sintió Yuzu antes de que todo acabase, fue el grácil toque de los labios de Mei sobre los suyos. Nada más que un beso casto, suave, un mero roce de labios que no parecía querer llegar a más.

— Resulta absurdo pensar de ese modo— le dijo Mei entonces con un tono frío y severo—. Las normas de la escuela están para algo, Yuzu. Así que cúmplelas.

Eso fue todo. Un nuevo beso, más casto y corto que el anterior, y después... nada. Nada de nada. Sólo su cálida presencia y su embriagador perfume se quedaron un instante eterno junto a ella en la habitación. Cuando Yuzu logró salir por fin del trance, Mei ya se había ido.


	6. Dividido en dos partes, 30

**Lamento la enorme tardanza, no sabía muy bien como continuar. Pero bueno, gracias a un pequeño golpe de inspiración traigo esto... estará dividido en dos partes, y se corresponderá al día 30 del Challenge, so... ''Doing something hot'' Yeah, you know what I mean (?**

 **Soy un desastre escribiendo sobre estas cosas. Aviso, esta es sólo la primera parte, es posible que la segunda tarde el aparecer (?**

 **PD: No tengo idea de qué es esta cosa.**

* * *

— Mei... —un susurro. Tácito, suave, empapado de algo que sonaba a tristeza retumbó entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto. Con el corazón en la garganta, Yuzu se apretó contra el cuerpo cálido de su hermanastra—. Estoy cansada de esperar...

Silencio. Su única respuesta por minutos o tal vez horas, fue el más puro y sepulcral silencio. Como si Mei no hubiese oído nada, o se mostrase perfectamente imperturbable ante su sufrimiento.

La mayor de las Aihara podía sentir su respiración acelerada, sus latidos desenfrandos en su pecho, amenazando con causarle un paro cardíaco, y las lágrimas, calientes y saladas acomulándose ferozmente en sus ojos. Se sentía tan sola. Tan vacía. Tan insegura y necesitada de cariño...

Como un naúfrago desesperado por hallar tierra y consuelo en mitad del océano.

Pero no iba a llorar. No. A pesar de lo mucho que le doliese en el alma esa indeferencia, ese altivo desdén... ese carácter tan gélido y brusco que su hermastra solía usar con ella con la eficacia de una reina de las nieves.

No derramaría una sóla lágrima.

Era algo que había aprendido a soportar. A veces. Porque por mucho que lo intentase, por mucho que tratase de aceptar lo díficil que era su carácter, le dolía en el alma que Mei la tratase como si no hubiese nada entre ellas. Como si no fuesen pareja, como si ella no se le hubiese declarado con anterioridad y toda su historia no significase nada. Poco menos que algo más que tachar de la lista ''de cosas que hacer antes de morir'' de Mei.

Horrible.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Yuzu sintió una nueva punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué que quería? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿Y con ese tono monótono que le hacía tanto daño? Lo que quería era aquello que había ansiado desde el momento en que se había enamorado de ella. Desde ese instante en que sintió que daría su vida por Mei. Cariño, respeto, cercanía, amor... Pero su hermanastra era tan distante y gélida a pesar de que ahora eran pareja, que toda esa situación la desestabilizaba. Y le hacía preguntarse si Mei no habría mentido sobre sus sentimientos en pos de no hacerla sufrir.

Aquella simple idea le dolía demasiado, así que sencillamente habló sin miramientos, con la voz destilando algo que divagaba entre la desesperanza y la rabia.

— Que me ames—. Sonó más a una súlplica que a una respuesta, su pecho se apretó contra su espalda con fuerza, los brazos se enredaron en torno a su cintura.

¿Qué la amase?

Mei inspiró profundamente por la nariz en un intento vano por calmar lo latidos erráticos de su corazón. Sentir a Yuzu tan cerca... Su calor, su presencia, aquel perfume cícitrico que la envolvía, su cabello, su piel, su cuerpo... estaba empezando a hacer mella en su autocontrol—. Si realmente lo haces, deja de ser tan fría. Deja de mirarme por encima del hombro, deja de tratarme con tanta dureza, Mei... Por favor.

Sus palabras eran ruegos, súplicas lastimeras y necesitadas de ser oídas. Sus caricias eran tan inestables como su voz. La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas, y el corazón le latía de tal forma que sentía que podría estallar en cualquier momento en miles de pedazos... Pero aún así, Yuzu no la soltó.

El dulce, tierno, el mero roce de sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello bastó para desarmar a Mei un poco más. Sólo un poco más, una milésima de auotocontrol escapó volando por la ventana. La barrera empezaba a ceder ladrillo a ladrillo, piedra a piedra. Mei, la siempre altiva, seria, fría Mei; la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pronto quedaría indefensa y totalmente a merced de su hermana.

Apretó los dientes.

Una sensación caliente, como un choque eléctrico, sacudió su espina dorsal en el mero instante en que los labios de Yuzu, suaves y gráciles, murmuraron su nombre sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. El aliento cálido y trabajoso le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

— Mei...

La menor se tensó, tratando de calmarse, tratando de no dejar que aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones le ganasen la partida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, el sonrojo se incrementaba en sus pálidas mejillas, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, y su expresión trataba de mostrarse imperturbable, pero fallaba estrepitosamente. No podía negarlo, de ninguna de las maneras. Esa forma en que la tocaba, tan inexperta, tan... delicada; como si pensase que podía romperse bajo el toque de sus dedos como el más frágil cristal, la hacían sentirse caliente en cada parte de su ser. Querida. Amada. Necesitada como nunca antes.

Empezaba a ser un juego peligroso.

— Yuzu...—gruñó entre dientes, tratando de detenerla— No.

No hubo caso. Si acaso era posible, el agarrare de Yuzu se hizo aún más fuerte, más seguro, y su cuerpo se pegó com más demanda a su espalda.

— Mei, ámame...— le susurró sobre la piel, deslizando lentamente sus labios a lo largo del tibio recorrido— Lo necesito. Necesito que me demuestres que esto no es una mentira.

Tan sólo le rozaba el cuello con los labios, poco más, y Mei tenía que reforzar como si de un muro se tratase todo su autoncotrol para evitar ceder ante ella. Sentía que si Yuzu seguía tocándola así y suplicándole de ese modo, no sería capaz de reprimirse por más tiempo. Y ella no quería que las cosas se saliesen de control. No quería oír a Yuzu rechazándola de nuevo.

Ya no más.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?— Yuzu continuó con sus preguntas ajena a sus pensamientos, con un sonrojo cada vez más intenso y deslizando sus labios temblorosos por su piel. Con una delicadeza extrema, dejaba pequeños toques y caricias— ¿Por qué aún sabiendo lo que siento me tratas así? Es doloroso, Mei.

 _Duele._

Mei sintió su voz atragantarse en la garganta, un jadeo estuvo a punto de escaparse, pero logró retenerlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, fue perfectamente conciente de como su espalda se arqueaba y su cabeza le dajaban más espacio a Yuzu, posibilitándole el alcanzar más piel, más carne deseosa de ser tocada tan sólo por ella.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

— Es mi personalidad.

— ¿Tu personalidad?

No pudo percatarse de en que momento Yuzu se había movido hasta la parte superior de su cuello, alcanzando las orejas con sus labios. Las orejas pequeñas, tan sensibles, eran uno de los puntos erógenos de su cuerpo, y Yuzu era consciente de ello desde aquel pequeño incidente en el tren. Cuando mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo— sin intenciones de hacerle daño alguno—, Mei tuvo que aferrarse a las manos que la sostenían por la cintura para ganar algo de estabilidad.

— Y-Yuzu...

— Respóndeme, Mei.

—... No puedo cambiar lo que soy.

Silencio. Los labios de Yuzu no se detuvieron, siguieron tentándola aún más y acariciándole el cuello, la mandíbula, las orejas con sus labios. La respiración de Mei había empezado a volverse pesada, irregular. El calor que recorría sus venas como fuego líquido, instalándose silenciosamamente por debajo de su vientre, amenazaba con hacerle perder el control en cualquier momento.

— Entonces... —su voz tenía un tono ligeramente peligroso, impropio de ella— Está bien tratarme como si fuera otra de tus grupies? ¿Aún siendo tu pareja?

En un intento por demostrar su frustración, Yuzu mordió con algo más de fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. La descarga fue directa, intensa. Mei se apretó contra su cuerpo, pidendo más en silencio, un gemido ronco escapó del fondo de su garganta. Cada vez se sentía más débil, más desarmada. Podría darse la vuelta y apartarla, lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo. Aunque su frío corazón se negase a admitirlo, la amaba y la deseaba tanto como lo hacía ella.

— Yo también tengo sentimientos, Mei... —continuó—. Sentimientos que necesito que sean correspondidos. A veces pareces avanzar, y me besas, y me tocas... Y eres el ser más dulce del mundo conmigo; pero al segundo siguiente vuelves a mirarme de esa forma tan fría y hacerme sentir que no valgo nada para ti. No puedo soportarlo.

Sus besos y mordidas cesaron, lo único que sintió después fue la cabeza de Yuzu sobre su hombro, su respiración caliente sobre su piel, sus brazos firmemente anclados a su cintura. Ahora su tono era más frágil que nunca, débil... quebrado.

Pero Mei no flaqueó.

...

— Tal vez deberías dejar de intentarlo.

Y allí estaba ese tono otra vez, seco, frío. Sus ojos fijos en la pared del frente. Su hermanastra levantó la cabeza levemente, creyendo haber oído mal.

— ¿Eh?

—Yuzu, yo no voy a cambiar— dijo, estoica. El rojo de sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo—. Si tú no puedes aceptarme tal y como soy... Está claro que esta relación no va a funcionar.

Terror. Eso fue lo que golpeó la mente de Yuzu con la fuerza de una maza al comprender el alcance de sus palabras. ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Dejarlo? Sus ojos se agrandaron por el temor, su corazón pareció detenerse un instante eterno en su pecho.

 _Crack._

—... ¿Qué?

Mei no respondió enseguida, y Yuzu tampoco fue capaz de decir nada. No quería acabar con aquella relación, para nada había esperado una respuesta parecida. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero estaba ahí, Mei lo había dicho. _''Si no eres capaz de aceptarme tal y como soy, está claro que esta relación no va a funcionar''_

Si no eres capaz de aceptarme...

Pero ella... Ella la aceptaba tal y como era, por supuesto. ¿Qué tenía de malo pedirle algo de amor? ¿De comprensión? ¿De cariño? ¿Tan terrible era como para que su hermanastra pensase que no la aceptaba ni la apreciaba como persona?

Sería capaz de rununciar a todo eso si con ello conseguía mantener a Mei a su lado. Mas, cuando estaba por expresarlo en voz alta, la menor la interrumpió. Con un tono lento, pero algo más cálido, más humano del habitual.

— Yo no puedo darte todo lo que pides, todo lo que mereces— le respondió. Aunque su mirada seguía en el mismo punto y su cabeza en alto, en aquel gesto altivo, sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse suavemente—. Nadie nunca me lo dio a mí, no sé que es el amor o el afecto. Mi vida siempre ha estado regida por normas, por profesionalismo y seriedad—hizo una breve pausa, giró sobre sí misma—. Yuzu, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no quiero que llores ni que te lamentes más por mí. No lo mereces.

En un gesto que estaba completamente fuera de lugar tratándose de Mei; ella pasó los brazos a través de la cintura de Yuzu, atrayéndola más hacia así. La mayor había comenzado a sollozar en silencio.

Sentía su corazón en un puño.

—Yo no quiero dejarlo—musitaba entre hipidos, aferrándose a Mei como si ella fuese el salvavidas en mitad del mar tormentoso que era su vida—. No quiero acabar con esto, por supuesto que te acepto y valoro como eres. Yo te amo, Mei... ¿Qué...?

Mei no dijo nada, su única respuesta fue abrazarla con más fuerza. Como si de ese modo pudiese consolarla, transmitirle con gestos todo lo que sentía y era incapaz de expresar. Yuzu comprendió sin necesidad de palabras.

— Tú... También me amas, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

Simplemente se quedaron así, abrazadas, sintiendo el calor de la otra. Sintiendo como sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos como sus corazones. En un momentno tan reconfortante, tan tierno e idílico. Dejándose llevar por el momento, Yuzu sintió como la delicadas manos Mei acariciaban su cabello con las punta de sus dedos. Con cariño, con gracilidad... delineando y testando cada suave y delicada hebra dorada. Como si pretendiese almacenar cada caricia en su memoria.

— Tu cabello se ve mejor así— dijo en una especie de susurro. Por alguna razón, no se atrevía a levantar la voz. Tenía la sensación de que eso rompería la atmósfera del momento.

Yuzu rió con suavidad, en el mismo tono. Sonrió entre lágrimas.

— No debí teñírmelo en primer lugar, ¿eh?

Mei no respondió enseguida.

Sus dedos siguieron su recorrido, lenta, muy lentamente, hasta acabar en las mejillas de Yuzu. Se miraron a los ojos. Profundos, insondables, pero llenos de una ternura y un deseo que sólo ellas podía entender. Yuzu se sintió pequeña ante la intensidad de su mirada.

— Siempre haces lo que quieres— dijo al fin, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Su expresión era serena, no obstante—. ¿Qué razón tenía para pensar que sería diferente esa vez?

Yuzu rió de nuevo, mas no respondió.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose a los ojos. Intentando expresar sin necesidad de palabras todos los sentimientos que guardaban en lo más profundo de su ser. Tantas cosas no dichas... tanto amor... tanto cariño y lealtad... Yuzu recorrió el rostro de Mei, aquella finas facciones... sus ojos, su nariz... sus labios.

Esos labios... Esos labios que eran tan prohibidos y que había probado ya en el pasado... sintió la garganta seca. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que creyó que incluso ella podría oírlo. Realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Decirlo. Porque tenía la impresión de que estallaría si lo hacía.

— Mei...— susurró. Su tono era diferente, más grave del habitual.

— ¿Hum?

Pausa. Yuzu se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

— Q-quiero besarte.

Y de nuevo, silencio. Un silencio pesado, como si algo se hubiese roto de pronto. Yuzu enrojeció intensamente al comprender el alcance de sus palabras. Creyendo que aquello había sido egoísta por su parte y que había molestado a Mei, retrocedió un paso prudencial.

— L-lo siento no quería decir que...— trató de excusarse de forma nerviosa, asustada. ¿Y si había molestado a Mei de verdad? ¿Y si se había cargado todo el momento por decir algo como eso? ¡Oh, no, nonono! Sin embargo, sus temores infundados se desvanecieron en segundos cuandos sintió unos labios tibios sobre los suyos. Las manos de Mei en su cintura la atrayeron hacia ella, pegándola a su cuerpo aún más.

No había necesidad de disculparse, su hermanastra la deseaba tanto como ella.

Fue un beso suave, tierno. Que no duró más que un par de segundos. Cuando Mei se separó de sus labios, su mirada buceaba en los profundos ojos verdes de Yuzu. El corazón de la mayor latía tan fuertemente que casi podía sentirlo en los oídos.

—M-Mei...— musitó, sorprendida.

Sus palabras murieron de nuevo en sus labios cuando Mei se inclinó, sus manos ascendieron hasta sus mejillas para impedirle escapar. Y la besó de nuevo, esta vez de una forma algo más brusca que la anterior, más pasional. Como deseaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía... todo los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de sí y que su orgullo le impedía expresar con palabras.

 _Cuanto la amaba._

El pulgar en su barbilla la instó a separar los labios. Mei aprovechó el momento para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca entreabierta, profundizando aún más el beso. La necesidad comenzaba a hacerse notable, el calor, la sangre que ardía en sus venas como fuego líquido. Yuzu gimió con suavidad, sus manos temblorosas se anclaron en el cuello de Mei, jugando con su cabello tan liso y suave como la obsidiana líquida. Se sentía tan pequeña, tan indefensa en comparación con ella...

Quería que ese momento nunca acabase.

Mas, el oxígeno pronto comenzó a agotarse, los pulmones a arder. Yuzu jadeó, colocando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de su hermanastra, tratando de separarla de sí. Necesitaba un descanso, por mucho que estuviese disfrutando sentirla de ese modo.

—Ngh... —musitó, jadeante—. M-Mei... Espera...

La menor comprendió la inderecta y la soltó con cierta reticencia, apoyando su frente sobre la suya. Sus bocas estaban unidas por un débil hilo de saliva. Sus respiraciones superficiales y jadeantes se mezclaban en aquel reducido espacio.

—Yuzu...— jadeó. Sus labios se deslizaron suavemente a través de la piel de su cuello. Yuzu tembló bajo su toque, los labios de Mei... Eran sus labios, aquellos con los que había soñado tantas veces. Apenas sí podía creerlo. ¿Era eso otro sueño? Cerró los ojos, a medida que el beso se profundizaba un poco más. Mei deseaba marcarla. Así nadie más se tomaría las libertades de tocarla... Ni Matsuri, ni Harumi, ni nadie.— ... Déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento— la oyó decir de forma ronca contra su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Si mi voz es incapaz de expresártelo de forma directa, deja que mis acciones digan más que mis palabras.

—... M-Mei...

Mei la besó de nuevo, un beso casto esta vez. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura, apegando su cuerpo aún más suyo. Su mirada era intensa, penetrante y estaba anclada en los ojos temerosos de Yuzu. Ésta sintió que su hermanastra podía ver a través de ella. Aquella mirada expresaba tanto sin decir nada que las palabras se atoraron en el fondo de su garganta.

Murmuró.

— Esta vez... ¿Puedo?

Yuzu se sentía como hechizada. Tal vez nunca se había parado a observar a Mei desde tan cerca. Nunca había visto ese calor en sus pupilas, ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos esperando más y ese deseo de amar y ser amada. Mei era tan hermosa, tan grácil... tan.. Era una diosa. Las palabras no le alcanzaban para expresar todo lo que sentía por ella.

Buscando sus manos, Yuzu entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Y sus ojos se encontraron, esta vez con una nueva determinación. Estaba segura, se sentía segura. Mientras estuviese con Mei, no tendría miedo. Dejando que fuesen sus sentimientos quienes tomasen las riendas de sus acciones, sencillamente dejó de pensar.

—... Sí— susurró.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos pronto! :3**


End file.
